gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Trashmaster
The Trashmaster is a recurring garbage truck. It succeeds the Garbage Truck from Grand Theft Auto 2, and reoccurs throughout the series, excluding ''GTA Chinatown Wars''. It is manufactured by Jobuilt in the HD Universe. Design Throughout the games, its appearance has remained mostly the same, with the exception of the front cab, which switches around from flat cab-over design to a conventional cab in-between the games. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Trashmaster resembles a Mack MR. In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories it has a cab similar to the Yankee, but the grille is slightly altered, GTA San Andreas's version also has different headlights, added turning signals, bears Sanitary Andreas logos. The GTA IV rendition is the most realistic yet, with LSD workers hanging on the back, as well as various other details. It closely resembles a DSNY (Department of Sanitation New York) Mack LE Refuse Collection Truck but the front is slightly altered. In GTA V the Trashmaster is slightly changed in the headlights and generally in the front fascia and also in the colours: the truck, in fact, has a new completely gray paintjob and has adverts on both sides. This time loses the mounted front defense. An alternate version of the Trashmaster appears in the Heists Update in GTA Online, which features a very rusty rear, notably at the bottom. Performance GTA V Overview Description As with most other utility/industrial vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series, the Trashmaster has no functional purpose, with the exception of GTA Liberty City Stories; it has a side mission entitled Trash Dash, where the player must drive a Trashmaster around the city, picking up garbage in a Taxi mission style way. It is one of the slowest and least maneuverable vehicles in the series, and in GTA III, it has the lowest point value when destroyed, 10. Despite its shortfalls, the Trashmaster tends to be one of the heaviest and hardest trucks available in the game. The Trashmaster in GTA San Andreas is notably faster and features a different Engine compared to the other GTA III era games. The Trashmaster is commonly found driving in the industrial sections of each city. The Trashmaster in GTA IV only spawns in the early hours of the morning; it also has a functioning back door, although it can only be operated during the mission Taking in the Trash, where Niko Bellic must drive to waypoints, picking up diamond-filled trash bags along the way. As the vehicle is quite large, its top speed is only 99 mph. Prominent Appearances * In Grand Theft Auto III, Toni Cipriani has Claude destroy the Triad's Fish Factory with a Trashmaster rigged with a bomb from 8-Ball Autos in the mission Blow Fish. * In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories there is a side mission called Trash Dash, where you have to pick up Dumpsters and bring it back to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, Niko, along with Luca and his crew are sent to pick up the Diamonds hidden in the garbage with a Trashmaster in the mission Taking in the Trash. * In Grand Theft Auto V, Michael, Trevor or Franklin have to steal a Trashmaster in the mission Trash Truck in order to complete the heist Blitz Play. * In GTA Online, Martin Madrazo sends the player to destroy various Trashmasters in the mission Trash Talk. * In the Heists Update trailer, there's a mission involving dressing up as garbage men and using a Trashmaster. Locations GTA III *Occasionally spawns in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *Rarely spawns in Portland and on the Callahan Bridge. GTA Vice City *Frequently spawns in Viceport. *Parked in the junk yard in Little Haiti. GTA San Andreas *Can be seen driving around near airports and docks throughout the state. GTA Liberty City Stories *Parked in the Harwood junk yard, also spawns within the Harwood district. *Parked in the Carson General Hospital parking lot in Rockford, Staunton Island. *Parked in the Francis International Airport car park in Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked in the junkyard in Little Haiti *Obtainable through Cheat Codes *Commonly spawns around Viceport at night. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Found parked in the trash department's main base under an overpass in Fishmarket South, near Pier 45. * Plenty spawn parked in a depot by Pier 45. * Many spawn around Liberty City at night. GTA V * Obtainable during the Trash Truck mission. * Two frequently spawn in a large lot in the southernmost corner of Los Santos International Airport, near Franklin's hangar, along with a Dozer and a Blazer. * Can be spawned with the cheat code button combination ** , RB, , RB, , , RB, LB, , (Xbox 360) ** , , , , , , , , , (PS3) GTA Online * Rarely seen driving around the Cypress Flats area. * Multiple Trashmasters must be destroyed in the mission Trash Talk. * Can be placed in Deathmatch creators. * The second variant appears in the mission Series A - Trash Truck. Trivia General * The Trashmaster plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-DST in GTA San Andreas. ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM in GTA IV. GTA III * A GTA III style Trashmaster appears in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. It is very similar to its GTA III couterpart, down to nearly identical textures. GTA Liberty City Stories * The GTA Liberty City Stories rendition of the truck is unusual in that its door will not be closed when the player exits the truck on a flat surface; the player must disembark onto a surface more elevated than that where the truck is in order to close the door. This peculiarity is also seen on other vehicles with high driver compartments, such as the Dumper in GTA San Andreas. GTA IV *In GTA IV, the Trashmaster's compacter can be operated by pressing the sprint button. This comes into play during the mission Taking in the Trash; the men Niko is working with will only throw the bags into the truck when the rear lid is open. However, it can not be opened after or before the mission and will only stop the truck. *The Trashmaster is usually scheduled to roam Liberty City picking up trash on Tuesdays & Fridays. *The Trashmaster's front turning lights will not light up. However, only the light reflection on the ground is visible. This is most likely a minor cosmetic glitch. *It is not possible to carry four people using the Trashmaster, even though it can be seen with two LSD workers on the back. GTA V *Despite the fact that the vehicle has no badging, police radio chatter in GTA V reveals that the manufacturer is Jobuilt. *The vehicle features the City of Los Santos logo on the front doors. *It is rarely seen driving in Los Santos, and very rarely seen in GTA Online, but still does spawn. *GTA Online *The second variant along with the Lost Slamvan and the second variant of the Barracks are the only DLC vehicles that are not available for purchase. *The second variant oddly omits the indicator lights at the right side. Navigation }} de:Trashmaster es:Trashmaster fr:Trashmaster pl:Śmieciarka pt:Trashmaster sv:Trashmaster Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles